kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Duel Masters
:This article is about the set. For the block, see Clash of the Duel Masters (block). Clash of the Duel Masters is the fifth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might decks. Set Breakdown It contains 120 cards: *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *30 Uncommons *40 Commons Description It's the biggest set we've got planned for 2013—with 120 new cards in booster packs and one exclusive card in each competitive deck. And the stakes are even bigger! All five civilizations are dueling for ultimate power, with Infernus and Tritonus taking the lead. Which civilization will you fight for? Product Gallery Clash of the Duel Masters Booster Box.png 7CLA Booster and Blister.png|Booster and Blister pack. 7CLA Box and Blister.png|Box and Blister pack. 7CLA Competitive Decks.png|Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might deck. Clash of the Duel masters Triple Box.png|Blister Pack with Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might Clash of the Duel Masters poster.png|Clash of the Duel masters poster from the online site Details *This is the first set to feature allied multi-civilization cards; combinations of civilizations that are considered to be allied, with both civilizations being allied to each other. **This includes the following civilization combinations: ***Light Water (for card numbers 71-78) ***Light Nature (for card numbers 79-86) ***Water Darkness (for card numbers 87-94) ***Darkness Fire (for card numbers 95-102) ***Fire Nature (for card numbers 103-110) *This is the first set to feature the creature Monarchs in card form, featuring Infernus the Immolator and King Tritonus. *The following play mechanic(s) were introduced in this set: **Multi-civilization cards **Cards that decrease a creature's power. *This set introduces the following race(s) for the following civilization(s): **' ' ***Mecha Thunder **' ' ***Monarch (King Tritonus, shared with all other civilizations) **' ' ***Monarch (Infernus the Immolator, shared with all other civilizations) **'Multi-civilization' ***Spirit Quartz *This set introduces spells that begin with "Mark of" and feature a weaker version of the ability of the Monarch they are named after. (Mark of Tritonus and Mark of Infernus) Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/110 *2/110 *3/110 *4/110 *5/110 *6/110 *7/110 *8/110 *9/110 *10/110 *11/110 *12/110 *13/110 *14/110 *15/110 *16/110 *17/110 *18/110 *19/110 *20/110 *21/110 *22/110 *23/110 *24/110 *25/110 *26/110 *27/110 *28/110 *29/110 *30/110 *31/110 *32/110 *33/110 *34/110 *35/110 *36/110 *37/110 *38/110 *39/110 *40/110 *41/110 *42/110 *43/110 *44/110 *45/110 *46/110 *47/110 *48/110 *49/110 *50/110 *51/110 *52/110 *53/110 *54/110 *55/110 *56/110 *57/110 *58/110 *59/110 *60/110 *61/110 *62/110 *63/110 *64/110 *65/110 *66/110 *67/110 *68/110 *69/110 *70/110 *71/110 *72/110 *73/110 *74/110 *75/110 *76/110 *77/110 *78/110 *79/110 *80/110 *81/110 *82/110 *83/110 *84/110 *85/110 *86/110 *87/110 *88/110 *89/110 *90/110 *91/110 *92/110 *93/110 *94/110 *95/110 *96/110 *97/110 *98/110 *99/110 *100/110 *101/110 *102/110 *103/110 *104/110 *105/110 *106/110 *107/110 *108/110 *109/110 *110/110 Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might *D1/D2 *D2/D2 Cycles Multi-civilization "Battlemages" (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" creature has two civilizations, two races and two abilities; one for each civilization, and which is shared across all 5 cards.) * + — Elevan the Seeker * + — Humonculon the Blaster * + — Skarvos the Assassin * + — Kronax the Brutal * + — Gorim the Striker Elevan the Seeker (7CLA).png|link=Elevan the Seeker Humonculon the Blaster (7CLA).png|link=Humonculon the Blaster Skarvos the Assassin (7CLA).png|link=Skarvos the Assassin Kronax the Brutal (7CLA).png|link=Kronax the Brutal Gorim the Striker (7CLA).png|link=Gorim the Striker Multi-civilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two allied civilizations.) * + — Piercing Judgment * + — Oathsworn Call * + — Grip of Despair * + — Soul Vortex * + — Fight! Piercing Judgment (7CLA).png|link=Piercing Judgment Oathsworn Call (7CLA).png|link=Oathsworn Call Grip of Despair (7CLA).png|link=Grip of Despair Soul Vortex (7CLA).png|link=Soul Vortex Fight! (7CLA).png|link=Fight! Multi-civilization Spirit Quartz civilization power increase creatures (Each multi-civilization Spirit Quartz creature has two allied civilizations, the Spirit Quartz race, boosts its respective civilizations by +1000, is level 4, has 3000 power, and is of the rarity.) * + — Sunspout Quartz * + — Dawnflower Quartz * + — Seacurse Quartz * + — Chasmblaze Quartz * + — Cindermoss Quartz Sunspout Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Sunspout Quartz Dawnflower Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Dawnflower Quartz Seacurse Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Seacurse Quartz Chasmblaze Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Chasmblaze Quartz Cindermoss Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Cindermoss Quartz Multi-civilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each multi-civilization vanilla creature has two allied civilizations, two races, no abilities, and is of the rarity.) * + — Memory Keeper * + — Sword Horned * + — Cryptic Worm * + — Haunted Mech * + — Weaponized Razorcat Memory Keeper (7CLA).png|link=Memory Keeper Sword Horned (7CLA).png|link=Sword Horned Cryptic Worm (7CLA).png|link=Cryptic Worm Haunted Mech (7CLA).png|link=Haunted Mech Weaponized Razorcat (7CLA).png|link=Weaponized Razorcat Mono-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each mono-civilization Very Rare creature has one civilization, one race, and the rarity.) * — Azuri, the Dawnbreaker * — King Poseidon * — Shapeshifter Scaradorable * — Magma Dragon Melgars * — Ironvine Dragon Azuri, the Dawnbreaker (7CLA).png|link=Azuri, the Dawnbreaker King Poseidon (7CLA).png|link=King Poseidon Shapeshifter Scaradorable (7CLA).png|link=Shapeshifter Scaradorable Magma Dragon Melgars (7CLA).png|link=Magma Dragon Melgars Ironvine Dragon (7CLA).png|link=Ironvine Dragon Multi-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each multi-civilization Very Rare creature has two civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Panopter * + — Starseed Squadron * + — Spelljacker * + — Galzak of Shadow Pass * + — Steamtank Kryon Panopter (7CLA).png|link=Panopter Starseed Squadron (7CLA).png|link=Starseed Squadron Spelljacker (7CLA).png|link=Spelljacker Galzak of Shadow Pass (7CLA).png|link=Galzak of Shadow Pass Steamtank Kryon (7CLA).png|link=Steamtank Kryon Trivia *This set, the fourth booster pack in the Kaijudo Trading Card Game, introduced multi-civilization cards. The tenth booster pack in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game, , also does this. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game